


A dream

by mkhhhx



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Demacia, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Demacian soldier has a visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dream

She climbed up to his balcony, better than a cat would ever manage to.  
Opening the curtains carefully, ready to be pinned down and her life  
threatened by a bear sized man, a semi-dark quiet room was revealed.   
Looking a bit farther into the apartment, the bright yellow light of   
the bathroom caught her eye, along with the sounds of running water   
and more importantly, a tall muscularly figure humming a tone rubbing   
his back and waist, discarding all the blood and dirt of the day.   
She smiled to herself, proceeding to get comfortable seated on his   
favorite armchair. 

He was taking his usual late night bath, his muscles   
relaxed from the hot water, when he heard a faint sound from his bedroom,   
instantly reminding to himself that closing his windows even in summertime   
is vital for not letting cats get into his house from the nearby trees. He could take   
care of the animal later, he thought to himself, enjoying his bath. 

 

He was sure taking his time, that goofball, she whispered just before  
hearing heavy footsteps from across the room, the familiar silhouette   
walking, leaving puddles around him, only a towel on his waist.   
He froze upon her sight, then jumped next to her, trapping the small   
body in a wet but warm embrace, leaning to whisper in her ear, words   
only lovers could comprehend. 

She was there, after weeks and weeks of   
meeting on the battlefield, surrounded by the blood of their fallen friends,   
acting like they were actually trying to kill each other. His blood rushed   
through his veins, seeing her outside that grotesque scene, her slightly   
wavy red hair hypnotizing the warrior under the moonlight creeping through his   
windows. An exchange of love words would never been enough as he felt her   
inside his arms, protected and most of all, absolutely his.  
He could never   
put into words his craving for her, only show it, letting the war rage   
without him for just one night.

Every time she was surprised, just as it was their first.   
Surprised by the way a man such as him, who could swing a sword her weight,   
slaying everything into sight, could be as loving and tender as he was.   
Appreciating every little part of her skin, his eyes praising more than   
his voice ever could, as he slowly undressed her, guided only by the moonlight   
and his pure instincts. 

This was the only time his hands worked delicately on   
skin. Like a ritual, he workshipped the goddess in front of him, after   
revealing every hidden part of her skin, laying her on the bed and working   
his way from her cherry lips and red as her hair cheeks to the sweetest parts   
a feminine body could offer.

He showered her in love words but only as far as   
he could still talk. His mouth worked fine on her skin, making it shiver and   
tremble, in a way she could never experience at her familiar battlefield.   
Pleasing every need her body could ever have, his hands and mouth finding   
the weak spots one after an other.

The slow moans he received working on her,   
was his motivation to continue feasting on the flesh in front of him, the smooth   
curves fitting like puzzle pieces in his hands, slowly watching her changing   
expression, her eyes shut as he traced scars all over her body to follow with   
his hands. 

She could take it no more. The deadliest woman of a whole kingdom,   
transformed before the man she loved, asking between incomprehensible sounds   
for his whole body on hers, their heart beats becoming one.

How could he ever   
reject his lady? It was the right time, his skin sensitive to every little   
movement as he thrusted for the first time, feeling her warmth surrounding him.   
Although he moved instinctively, his lovemaking was sliw and tender, building up   
the heat as he planted kisses and sucked on every place his mouth could reach.

 

She did not remember herself crying from pleasure, in a sweet dizziness and   
his body pressing on her hips for one last time as she was laying on her side,   
admiring the sleeping man, caressing his cheeks and messing his hair, trying to  
find the strength to leave before the sun rose.

He woke up by the morning shine,  
as he has left the balcony doors open once again. The bed empty beside him.   
It was only just a dream..again.


End file.
